


I Can't Live Without You

by OkiBaka



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Manly Tears, Tears, Unconsciousness, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkiBaka/pseuds/OkiBaka
Summary: Leo gets a serious injury that leaves him unconscious. Takumi takes the responsibility of watching over him and piecing together what Leo truly means to him.





	I Can't Live Without You

Battling side by side, the Hoshidans and Nohrians were engaged in an intense battle against uncompromisable bandits. Prince Takumi and Prince Leo fought alongside each other, never straying too far in case the other needed support. Distracted by his current foe, Takumi failed to protect Leo from an enemy who took the unaware prince by surprise. Time slowed, the world turning almost black and white as Takumi froze at the scene before him. Leo, who had been struck from a merciless blade, was thrust off his horse from the force of the blow, crashing onto the ground below with a bone-crushing thump. His body moved no further upon impact, limbs sprawled in unnatural positions, unmoving. 

The enemy Takumi was originally facing attempted to use the opening to take the prince's life, but was subdued by an ally. Nothing seemed to matter, or even faze, Takumi at this point. He could only stand there, awestruck. His eyes followed the warrior who defeated his... his Leo. The warrior lifted his blade, preparing the blow to finish Leo off. Instantly, adrenaline pumped through Takumi's veins. In a single fluid motion, he lifted his bow and fired. Only one shot was needed to end the warrior's life.

Biting his lip painfully, Takumi rushed to Leo's side; the battle which surrounded them seemed to vanish as it no longer seemed important. Dropping to his knees beside Leo's lifeless body, Takumi cradled the boy in his arms, begging him to open his eyes. Tears threatened to fall as he gently stroked Leo's cheek. 

Thankfully, the battle came to a close shortly, the enemies apprehended successfully by their party. Remaining unaware of his surroundings, Takumi failed to notice the crowd of concerned faces gathering around them. Holding Leo close, Takumi rocked the boy in his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. He choked out quiet sobs, weeping 'please.... please... please open your eyes... you said you'd never leave me alone...' 

Leo's horse was retrieved, having fled some meters away after the startling surprise attack. Hinoka and Camilla managed to coax Takumi into lifting both himself and Leo onto the steed, since he refused to part with the unconcious prince. Almost everyone was shaken by the weak and defenseless appearances of not only some of their strongest warriors, but their family and friend.

With haste, they returned to castle Nohr, those on horseback ( the heavily injured ) arriving first. Upon arrival, Leo was swept from Takumi's hold begrudgingly to be treated by Nohrian medics.

Unable to relax due to worry, Takumi waiting for Leo's results in anticipation. Sick with worry and fear, he began to sob silently into his hands. The memory of Leo's still, cold body in his arms flashed vividly behind his tired eyes. Body rocking back and forth, shivering between sobs, a warm hand rested on his shoulder. Peering through blurred eyes, Takumi regarded his three siblings who gathered around him, worry strewn upon their faces. They offered the best comfort they could by sitting beside him, embracing his shaking body, and allowing him to cry on their shoulders. They had never seen their brother like this, even after the death of their mother, he never showed weakness quite like this.

Hours passed, but to Takumi it felt like years. The tears eventually stopped flowing for quite some time, but the ache in his heart remained. Sakura was the only sibling who remained, her head resting on his shoulder along with her arms draped around his waist. She had fallen asleep whilst comforting him, Ryouma and Hinoka, on the other hand, has excused themselves to attend a meeting, but promised to return after. Staring blankly down the hall he had last seen Leo, Takumi had barely even noticed Camilla stride gracefully over and stand before him.

"Takumi, dear." She chided, stroking stray, crumpled banks out of his sullen eyes. "Leo is resting is his room if you'd like to visit him. The medics said they were... unsure when he'd awake, but overall, he will be just fine."

Quickly coming to attention, Takumi straightened from his slouched position, eyes wide and glistening from the news. 'He will be just fine' echoed through his ears, tears threatening to fall from his sore eyes once more. The sudden movement from Takumi awoke the slumbering Sakura who sat up sluggishly, rubbing her eyes. 'Good morning' she drawled out groggily- however the moment her head left Takumi's shoulder, he was gone. Wasting no time in taking off to Leo's quarters. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On a normal day, Takumi would have skipped the formalities of knocking on Leo's door and just let himself in. However, today was not a normal day. Presenting himself before Leo's bedroom door, Takumi stared at the dark paint, intimidated by its suddenly immense posterior. 

Slowly taking in a deep breath, Takumi pushed away his anxiety and gently rapped his knuckles upon the door. Receiving no response, he pushed the door open gingerly and entered. Shutting the door behind him quietly, Takmi focused his attention upon Leo's bed which was located near a massive curtained window. The room itself was dim, only lit by a handful of enchanted candles (which provided only light with no risk of falling over and setting the room on fire). Leo's bed was concealed by a veil, an accessory added to give the dark prince privacy. 

Takumi held his breath as he approached the bed, a trek that seemed much longer to the anxious prince than it needed to be. Through the veil, the silhouette of a resting Leo could be seen. The silence of the room allowed Takumi to catch the faintest sound of breathing. Releasing his own held breath in relief, Takumi pushed aside the veil, slipped off his boots, and lifted himself onto the bed, closing the veil behind him.

His eyes adjusted to the dim room fairly quick as he gazed upon Leo's peacefully resting form. He was on his back toward the center of the king-sized bed, tucked in neatly beneath cobalt sheets.   
Swallowing the lump in his throat, Takumi trailed his eyes of Leo's bandaged face, down to his exposed chest (uncovered by blankets) which was also heavily bandaged. Takumi feared checking beneath the blanket , unable to bear seeing any more wounds on his lover's frame. Leo seemed so small and frail at this moment, a trait that was so uncharacteristic, it was scary. 

Laying atop the comforter, Takumi laid as close to the sleeping male as he could without disrupting his slumber. Needing his touch, Takumi rubbed small circles on Leo's unbandaged skin, enjoying the warmth and every intake of breath the male took. 

Leo didn't wake up that night, nor did Takumi once leave his side.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Three days passed with no sign of consciousness from the dark prince. Takumi visited his room frequently throughout the day to check on him and maybe sit and chat. At the end of the day, Takumi slept beside Leo until the break of dawn. 

After completing his morning duties, Takumi returned to Leo's room. Knocking on the door, he entered shortly after, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. On his way to Leo's bed, Takumi began to speak.

"You will not believe what happened this morning at breakfast," he chirped, pinning the veil closest to the window back and sliding a chair next to the bed - upon which he sat. "Ryouma and your brother were arguing about gods know what, and Sakura stood up in an attempt to quell the argument. But you know her. She tripped on the leg of her chair and fell forward..." he smiled brightly at the memory, watching Leo's face as if the other was truly listening.

"Can you guess what happened next?" He paused, as if waiting for a response. Receiving only silence, he continued. "Well, it all happened so fast, so none of us had a chance to catch Sakura as she fell... Of call the things she could've grabbed onto... she grabbed Hinoka's shirt, pulling it down... No, Leo. I wasn't exactly looking at my sister's chest... but the funniest part was Camilla's reaction to it all. She was sitting across from Hinoka at the dining table, so she kinda got the whole view- she was so shocked milk came out of her nose before she fainted... hahaha..."

Takumi's laughter suddenly morphed into restrained sobs.

"I- I'm sorry... haha... I'm not very good at explaining things," He hiccuped. "I just.... I just wish you could've been there to enjoy it with us..."

Burying his head into his arms, he weeped onto the bed. "I miss you so much... ugh..." he sniffled and wet, his body shaking, gasping for air. He remained like this for a while, unable to stop. 

Unbeknownst to him, Leo slowly cam into consciousness. The first thing he noticed was the familiar drapes above his bed. Blinking away his splotchy vision, he groaned groggily. What time was it? How did he get back to his room? The second thing his noticed was the pain creeping up and engulfing his body, causing him to wince. It wasn't unbearable, but it wasn't something he was quite fond of either. Finally, his ears adjusted momentarily after ringing for some time and the sound of sobs caught his attention. 

Turning his stiff neck to the source, he was shocked to see Takumi sobbing so roughly into his arms. A pain struck his heart that was far worse than the ache from his external wounds.   
Opening his mouth to comfort the weeping prince, Leo found his throat far too dry to speak. Attempting to comfort the other with plan B, he raised a heavy and sluggish arm, sliding it painstakingly slow over the covers and tangled his fingers into Takumi's disheveled hair. 

Takumi froze under the touch, swollen eyes opened wide, his breath hitched. Leo hesitated, unsure if it was alright for him to continue considering Takumi's reaction; he continued nonetheless. He stroked the younger male's cheek fondly. Gazing tiredly into his love's red eyes, he mustered up a small smile.

Snapping out of his trance, Takumi tackled the exhausted blonde, wrapping his arms around his neck. He peppered frantic kisses all over Leo's face, unable to speak as tears began to flow down his cheeks once more. Leo winced under Takumi's weight, his wounds aching in protest, but he remained silent, enjoying the rare affection.  
".... miss me?" He croaked hoarsely. 

"Shut up." Takumi wheezed, silencing him with his lips. "Don ever leave me again... From now on you're never leaving my sight."

Leo honestly had no problems with this.


End file.
